Medli's Day Off
by LanguageArtist732
Summary: What does this Rito do on her day off from her busy schedule? Filled with vivid descriptions and an intersting plot. -Short- First Fanfic so please review!


She stood, harp in hand, on a jutting cliff overlooking the Great Sea.

It was a peaceful day. Everything calm and clear. Several pure white clouds floated aimlessly across the vast sky with the north-western wind. Gulls called softly to one another in the distance, while others circled lazily overhead. Pristine water surrounded her.

She took a deep breath, inhaling a lung-full of salty air. She had always loved the way her home smelled and it brought a smile to her beaked face. Exhaling caused her to sigh quietly, and was easily drowned out by the crashing of the waves along the sandy shores.

Everything around her seemed to be urging her on. The waves seemed to call out to her, saying _"Play for us Medli! Please play..."_, and it appeared as if all the gulls of the Great Sea had flocked to this one spot to hear her music.

Of course she didn't mind playing. In fact, it felt natural to her and she loved that feeling. She brought the golden instrument to playing level and assumed the correct posture. Instantly, a joyous feeling filled her body causing her to smile and close her eyes. She new every string, note and song without having to look at what she was playing.

At that moment, the whole island went silent. It was almost as if the whole world was holding its breath, urging her to play, waiting in anticipation.

At long last, their wish was granted. The first note was played starting the song and instantly an illustrious melody filled the silence. Following was a symphony of others, each played precisely correct and with skill. Her hand flew over the strings and were so quick it was as if it never touched the harp itself, but simply skimmed its surface. Her fingers moved with such precision and accuracy, knowing exactly where they needed to go next, without her even having time to think. It was natural.

Finally, the last note was plucked and it lingered in the air. The girl was in such a trance, it took her a moment to recover. She blinked, realizing that everything was still quiet, wishing that it would last an eternity. A laugh escaped her, her chime-like voice cutting through the silence. The island seemed to relax alongside her. Some gulls that had landed at her feet to listen to the performance slowly left one by one with the increasing breeze. She lowered the harp and slung it onto her back.

As she stood there in her euphoric state, the breeze suddenly changed directions. It was now at her back, blowing her long, roan-red hair in front of her. Although tied back, it still made a scene, dancing before her eyes. Try as she might, her hair would not stay back, partially because of the wind speed picking up and partially because she knew it wanted almost as bad a the wind did for her to fly. The wind whispered her name in her ear.

"_Medli."_

A gust of air gave her goose bumps. "Yes?" She asked hopefully, her voice almost inaudible under her breath. She stumbled forward.

"_Medli. Come play, Medli. Play with me. Adventure awaits..."_

Its angelic voice enticed her to follow it. The wind was positively alluring to her.

The girl couldn't resist. It was in her nature to fly. Slowly she walked, bursting with anticipation to the cliffs edge. She was never one to adventure and excitement pulsed through her. Once there, she stood on the low, wooden fence that bordered where land and sky met. Standing there for a minute to reflect, she closed her eyes and the wind called again.

"_Medli."_

She opened her eyes and without a moments hesitation she jumped, and began to plummet towards the raging sea. The air rushed past her.

"_Take to the skies, Medli. Fly." _

As if from thin air, glorious feathered wings appeared at her arms. The wind lifted her from her precarious descent and she allowed it.

"_Medli. You played for me. Now, it is my turn to play for you..."_

So the girl flew with grace and speed that she had never achieved before, completing complicated aerobatics with ease. She felt the strength of the wind give her more power, and the sky and sea flew by so fast it all became one.

Happiness, enjoyment and freedom was displayed across her face, and her actions mimicked those feelings. After all, she was doing what she was born to do. Fly. This was truly her home; where sea and sky merged, and there were no boundaries.

The wind promised adventure, and she was thankful for its integrity. Little did she know, a young boy clad in green, with blond hair was just behind her on the cliff face, holding a small baton. This boy had spoken with the wind and made an agreement. Today was a truly magical day.


End file.
